


Practical and Kind

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch really lashed out when Jack turned him down - he went from sweet words when he thought Jack might join him to shouting and blackmail when Jack said no.What I want to see is that blackmail scene, extended and charged up. Pitch has a nightmare/fearling hold Baby Tooth for ransom while he plays with the temporary power he has over Jack. Sex or no sex, I just want to see him take savage pleasure in humiliating the boy who dared reject him, while Jack just grits his teeth in silent fury and takes it."There is no sexual content in the fill I wrote for this prompt. Antarctica with a nastier Pitch, with a little more exploration of his powers. Take care to remember that Pitch is not a reliable source of information in this context.





	Practical and Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 3/17/2014.

“What are you going to do with her?” Jack asks, caught between one step and the next, worried that any move he makes might set Pitch off. At his side, something shaped almost like a human holds Baby Tooth in hands that shift like smoke, but must be strong as iron. Her peeps sound breathless, and Jack can barely tear his eyes from her, for fear the situation will change too quickly and he won’t be able to react fast enough to save her.  
  
When he manages to finally look at Pitch, he finds him wearing a brittle grin, with fists clenching and unclenching in what Jack would think of as nervousness, save that Pitch holds all the cards right now.  
  
“What am I going to do with her?” Pitch’s voice is loud, strident, as if he’s speaking to a crowd rather than one invisible boy, one tooth fairy, and one fearling. “I’m going to do whatever you  _think_  I’m going to do. That’s the beautiful thing about my powers, Jack. I’m not limited by belief when it comes to you…her…or any of the other Guardians. I can do everything you ask of me. Everything you’re afraid of. Unstoppable doesn’t even begin to describe me.”  
  
Jack grits his teeth, and ice spreads around his hand on his staff. There’s something wrong here, he knows it, but there’s no time to think of that when his mind is shoving horrible image after horrible image through his thoughts.  
  
 _Pitch ripping out Baby Tooth’s feathers one by one. Pitch using his sharklike teeth to bite off her wings—_  
  
“You see?” Pitch runs one finger over Baby Tooth’s trembling crest. “You may resist me, but you must be prepared to face the consequences.” His grin of triumph twitches at the corners until it crumbles toward a primal baring of teeth.  
  
“Wait!” Jack cries. “Isn’t there anything—any other consequence? Anything I can do? Anything!”  
  
“I think I’d rather you got this reminder of why I should be feared!” Pitch snarls. “Sweet Jack, noble Jack, never afraid for himself, thinks he can face me with impunity—WELL, YOU’RE WRONG. No one can face me and come away unscathed! No one!” He inhales sharply, and in the pause, a thought creeps into Jack’s mind that doesn’t have much to do with Baby Tooth at all.  
  
 _What if I return without her? What if I can’t even help the Guardians fight Pitch as a way of making amends?_  
  
“But then again,” Pitch says, taking a calmer breath, “perhaps I ought to be more practical. You’ve been far more troublesome than she. And I needn’t do anything to her, after all. Antarctica is vast, and belief is thin. And you know what ice can do, don’t you? I’m sure you’d find it kinder.  
  
“Hand over the staff, Jack, and you can give that kindness to her.”  
  
Jack hefts the staff in one hand. He knows what Pitch will do when he passes it to him, he knows, and yet—what choice does he have?  
  
 _Crack_


End file.
